worldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Character families
This article focuses on the known relatives of all the characters in the Total Drama franchise. Aidan *'Ryan': Ryan is Aidan's uncle, though whether he is the brother of Aidan's mother or father remains unclear. He is Aidan's guardian, and has been since the abduction of Howard and Brenda's mental breakdown. *'Howard': Howard is Aidan's father, though his current whereabouts remain unknown. Previously a happy, middle-class father, Howard was abducted by members of the mafia for unspecified reasons. Aidan hoped to win Total Drama World Tour and use the money to hire a private investigator, so that he might be reunited with his father. *'Brenda': Aidan's mother and Howard's loving wife. She relinquished custody of Aidan after her husband's abduction, which left her emotionally unstable. Aria *'Edana': Aria's mother. She is said to be a talented artist. She is very nurturing and compassionate, not letting her husband's line of work stop her from loving him or raising her children. She is supportive of her daughter and her pursuit to become an artist. Her side of the family seems to all divulge into some form of the arts, be it visual, culinary, or something in between. *'Silvan': A man of mystery, Aria's father descends from a long line of renowned assassins. Despite his profession, Aria's father loves her and her siblings dearly, and is respectful of their life choices, whatever they may be. During Aria's youth, he trained her in several skills necessary for a successful assassin, but has taken to supporting her artistic pursuits in recent years. *'Avalon': Aria's younger brother, the youngest of the Valencia family. Aria is very protective of him. After Aria caught her older cousins picking on Avalon, she launched into a fit of rage and attacked the instigators, nearly killing one of them. It was through this experience that Aria decided to distance herself from her family's dark past. *'Dante and Sol': Dante and Sol are Aria's older brothers. Like their father, they are skilled assassins. They seem to exhibit protective instincts, as well. Little else is known about them. *'Aria's cousins': Aria's paternal cousins, though their genders, ages, names, and exact number remain undisclosed. They attacked Aria's younger brother, Avalon, at a family reunion, in the hopes of egging Aria into combat. Their plans were half successful: Aria disengaged them, nearly killing one of them. They are said to be jealous of Aria's skills as an assassin. Daniel *'Brenda': Brenda, Daniel's mother, is the first family member of a contestant to be seen during the course of the season. She makes her debut in Broadway, Baby! after Daniel runs off. The others go looking for him, and are directed towards Daniel's New York apartment. She is described as a kind, middle-aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is noted to have kept her apartment in a fairly "normal" fashion. *'Daniel's younger sibling': Daniel's younger sister also appears in Broadway, Baby!, along with Daniel's mother. Deylanie *'Deylanie's mother': In addition to being mentioned in her biography, Deylanie's mother was mentioned in the first episode as a sly comment to Chris and Daniel. *'Deylanie's father': Her father is a doctor and is mentioned in her biography. Emma *'Emma's mother': Nothing is known about Emma's mother, aside from the fact that she is a single parent. Holly *'Holly's parents': First mentioned by Holly in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, while she and Emma were walking beneath the pyramid. Holly mentions that it was their suggestion that she sign up for the show, both for the sake of Holly developing social skills and to make packing for their upcoming movie easier. Their names have yet to be revealed. *'Holly's sister:' Mentioned for the first time in the same episode as Holly's parents. Little is known about her other than the fact that she is younger than Holly. She also played a part in Holly signing up for the show, having told Holly that the winner of the season would win a million dollars. *'Jack:' Jack is Holly's twin brother, their personalities are drastically different. While Holly took interest in video games, Jack took interest in sports, and became a muscle-headed jock. Though he didn't appear onscreen, he was heard in the background of Holly's audition tape, taunting her. According to Holly's biography, she and Jack do not get along. Jamie *'Robyn': Robyn is Jamie's mother. Though no real information has been disclosed about her on the show, Jamie has been prone to whimper for his "mommy" whenever placed in particularly stressful situations. According to his biography, Jamie loves his mother more than anyone, and his love for English stems from her. As stated in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Robyn is the one who taught Jamie how to drive (though by Jamie's driving skills, it is implied she is not the safest driver). *'Jamie's sibings': Though the names, ages, and genders of these siblings are not given, Jamie is known to be the oldest of five children. Jerome *'Keisha': Keisha Michaels is Jerome's mother, though she is far from "mom" material. She had Jerome when she was a 14-year-old high school student, leaving much of the responsibility of raising Jerome on her mother, Dorothea. She gave birth to Jerome's younger sister, Harvette, three years after her son. She works as a fashion consultant for several local, D-list celebrities. Despite her shortcomings, Jerome loves his mother and feels that she sincerely loves her children, as well. *'Jerome's father': The identity of Jerome's father remains a mystery to all but Keisha. All that Jerome knows is that his father was once his mother's substitute teacher. The two had an affair - conceiving Jerome in one of the school's janitorial closets - but Jerome's father skipped town after learning that Keisha was pregnant. Neither she nor Jerome has attempted to contact him. Jerome has made a vow to never turn out like his father. *'Harvette': Harvette is Jerome's sister, and is younger by three years. Jerome is very protective of her, often lecturing her about the danger of boys. *'Dorothea Goodloe': Jerome's maternal grandmother. Dorothea did a majority of the work in raising Jerome and his sister, and Jerome is ever grateful to her for doing so. She is said to believe in "high moral fiber and female empowerment." Jerome, his mother, and his sister all live in his house, which is located in Toronto. *'Jerome's grandfather': Dorothea's deceased husband. He died while serving in the military. It is unknown if he ever met Jerome or his sister. Lucian *'Dale and Summer': Dale and Summer Rodgers are Lucian's father and mother, who were only discussed in Lucian's biography. Not much is known about them, other than the fact that they are described as "loving" and hail from Detroit, Michigan. *'Ashlee': Ashlee is Lucian's younger sister. No other information about her has been revealed. Viktoriya *'Viktoriya's mother': Little is known about Viktoriya's mother. She is noted to be incredible wealthy and of Malaysian decent. She works as a businesswoman for the palm-oil industry and encourages Viktoriya's go-getter attitude. *'Viktoriya's father': Like Viktoriya's mother, very little information has been revealed about her father. He is a man of Czech-Russian decent and works as a Computer CEO, which has made him and his family quite wealthy. Viktoriya rarely ever utilizes his vast wealth, preferring to earn her own money. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, when asked how she was able to pacify the drunked Quincy, Viktoriya states that her father is Russian, and that he drinks vodka very often. She also says that she is accustomed to alcholics, implying that her father might actually have an addiction. Walter *'Walter's parents': The names and genders of Walter's parents remain undisclosed. They are very protective of their son, preferring him to remain indoors where he is less likely to be injured. They apparently do not know that their son is an eccentric - if not accident prone - inventor, in spite of his 50-year ban from the science fair. Xavier *'Cynthia': Cynthia, Xavier's mother, is first mentioned in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 after Xavier steps off of the bus. While Xavier tells his mother that he loves her, it appears as though he might view her as a fellow politician, rather than a maternal figure. She is a member of the Parent-Teacher Association for her son's school district. *'José': Xavier's father, a renowned secrete service agent. He is responsible for most of Xavier's exposure to politics. He and his wife have spoiled their son. *'Kyle': Kyle is Xavier's uncle, first mentioned in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. Xavier mentions that he is a chemistry teacher. Xena *'Xena's father': Little is known about Xena's father, aside from the fact that he is an alcoholic. He and Xena are not on the best of terms. Zane *'Damien': Zane's father, and the reason for Zane and his family moving to Canada. The Dempsey family relocated after his father was offered a promising position for a newly developed company based in Canada. Within six months of the move, however, the company shut down and Zane's father was left unemployed. *'Gloria': Zane's mother. She and her family moved to Canada after hearing of her husband's prospective career. After her husband lost his job, she took up a position at the local library. The exact details of her job are not clarified, and any other information on her has yet to be disclosed. *'Veronica': Veronica is Zane's sister. Nothing else is known about her other than she and Zane don't have a very good relationship. *'Zane's grandmother:' Zane's grandmother was mentioned briefly in Slap Slap Revolution, after Zane made a terrible joke. Zane was annoyed at the lack of laughter his joke received, and indignantly muttered that his grandmother thinks he's funny. Trivia *Aidan and Daniel's mothers share the same name (Brenda). *Currently, Georgie and Shaylie are the only two contestants without any confirmed family members. *Of the sixteen contestants, five come from single-parent families: Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Jerome, and Xena. Although only Xena's father has been heard of, there has been nothing saying she doesn't have a mother. **If she does not have a mother, however, then Xena would be the only one in that group to have a single father rather than a single mother. **Aidan could technicaly be considered in this group, as his father's fate/wherabouts is unknown and that is mother is in a mental hosptial. *Of all the contestants with confirmed siblings, Aria is the only one with older siblings. *Aidan is the only contestant whose legal guardian is someone other than their parent. In his case, his Uncle is his guardian. Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants